It is well-known that the magnetic core is a source of sound in an electrical power transformer or reactor. Energization of the electrical windings surrounding a magnetic core results in alternating magnetization of the core, and the core laminations cyclically expand and contract due to the phenomena of magnetostriction when magnetized and demagnetized by the current flowing in the transformer windings. The magnetic core thus acts as a source of 100 Hz or twice the operating frequency of the transformer/reactor vibrations and harmonics thereof. The vibrations generated by the magnetic core together with the weight of the core and core assembly may force the rigid base structure beneath a transformer/reactor casing into vibration. The casing sidewalls are rigidly connected to the base structure and may be driven into vibration by the stiff base members and propagate noise.
In oil immersed power transformers or reactors, to which the present invention relates, the transformer/reactor core and core assembly is placed in a transformer/reactor tank, and the vibrations are propagating by the tank base and the oil to the tank walls causing noise.
The transformer/reactor tank of oil immersed power transformers/reactors is according to prior art are supported on a concrete foundation by supporting means. The present invention seeks to provide an improved transformer/reactor tank support reducing the sound level emitted from the transformer/reactor.